Rise of the Demogoblin V2
by Icon of Sin
Summary: Kamikura Island, an Island that is the temporary refuge of an alien race known as the Sekirei. Five of these Sekirei fight to protect their unborn race against an entire army whose orders are to enslave them. As the two forces collide they discover they are not alone for a Mysterious individual in a blue hooded robe appears before them with the intent to kill. Godlike, NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Demogoblin V2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or Marvel

Beta: VitaSen, thanks again for helping me.

Chapter 1

"Normal speech"

'Normal Thought'

" _ **Demogoblin Speech**_ "

' _ **Demogoblin thought**_ '

Note: this story is basically what would've happened if Naruto had never met Tsunami and decided to leave the Elemental Nations after becoming the new Demogoblin and then deciding to go to an alternate world were the Demogoblin came from, again it's an alternate world.

Ps: At this point he already became the new Demogoblin powers and all. If you want to know how it happened, read the first chapters of my first story though I warn you, I have yet to get it beta'd

 **Otherplace (Limbo):**

"Are you sure you want to leave the Elemental Nations behind Naruto?" His former mentor asked him, the original Demogoblin, or as he simply called him, Goblin.

"Yes. There is no reason for me to go back to the Elemental Nations... and besides, going to a new world sounds rather interesting." Said Naruto, who was looking forward to having a fresh start in a new world as the newly titled Demogoblin.

The new Demogoblin, how did it come to this?

Ah yes, he remembered now... it was a series of events that pushed his decision to take on the mantle. Neglect, being made a scapegoat for the villagers hatred in place of his sisters, a voice in his head talking to him, telling him to leave the village to get to this place, stealing the Kyuubi's soul from the Shinigami, finally leaving said village and arriving in a cave that transported him to another world, then being trained for ten years by the first Demogoblin, defeating him and taking his mantle, and then deciding to train an extra two years to perfect his powers and some jutsu.

He had decided to stay two more years in Otherplace to fully master his powers while training in some of the ninja arts, since he was going to a new world and wanted to be prepared for anything.

At first he had planned to return to the Elemental Nations and destroy it, but then he had a change of plans.

During his years of training, his mentor had showed him the lives of the other goblins and how they lived. He had gotten interested in the world they were from and how advanced it looked.

So seeing as nothing was keeping him from wanting to stay in his "home", he decided to leave. Though there was still the matter of the Kyuubi and helping to restore its power, but he was sure he would figure something out. Perhaps he could return to the Elemental Nations at some point.

He had spoken with the Kyuubi and had told it that he would release it someday and would help it regain it's stolen power but he didn't say how.

'Perhaps I should kill Saya and Narumi and take back the chakra...'

He then heard his mentor continuing to speak to him.

"Very well, but remember, this is not the same world I came from, but an alternate one. Essentially meaning that there is a chance that everything that happened in my world has yet to happen or not at all." The Goblin said seeing Naruto nod.

Naruto then turns towards his mentor while transforming into the Demogoblin.

"Let's get this over with" Said his mentor.

Nodding, Naruto, along with his mentor started to combine their powers to open a rift to another world, ensuring that he could return to Otherplace whenever he pleased.

Conjuring his glider, Naruto then gets on and takes off towards the rift while releasing a disturbing laugh and disappearing afterwards.

Goblin, seeing him disappear can't help but chuckle, wondering how the world would react to the new Demogoblin.

"It's a good thing I taught him about technology, otherwise he would be lost and confused and would more than likely destroy something in frustration." He says while chuckling.

 **Minutes prior/ on an unknown island:**

Chaos.

That was the only word that could describe what was happening.

Soldiers were being slaughtered left and right, tanks, helicopters, and warships were being destroyed by just five individuals.

The first individual was a shapely female with fair skin, brown eyes and had waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a Hime style. Her attire consisted of a black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings and over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori which had the Sekirei crest imprinted on it. This woman's name is Miya.

The second individual was a woman with long red hair and red eyes and wearing glasses. She is also wearing the same clothing as the purple haired woman.

The third individual was yet another woman. She had black eyes, waist length black hair, a really big chest and like the other women she also wore the same clothing that was a size too small showing off her curves.

The fourth member was the last of the female of the five. She had long silver hair tied into a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She, like the other females has the exact same clothing.

The fifth and only male of the group was man with messy silver hair and grey eyes.

He wore black pants and a long sleeve shirt of the same color along with an orange scarf. This man is known as Mutsu.

He along with Miya and Karasuba each held a sword.

They had been fending off the enemy soldiers who wanted to enslave their unborn race and use them for their own purposes and so far they had been winning.

Everyone then turns to Miya who with a look of concentration then unleashes her attack on the ship from far away and destroys it.

Seeing the last ship destroyed the purple haired woman with an impassive face was about to turn around when they suddenly hear noises coming from their left side.

Out of nowhere twelve machines of some sort land on the ground in front of them. Taking a good look at them they looked to be some sort of military green battle suit that was equipped with heavy weaponry.

If they would've looked closely at the side of one of the machines they would've seen the name Oscorp.

At that moment one of them spoke.

"If you so much as move a muscle we will open fire on your ship and destroy it"

Hearing the threat they lower their weapons while Miya briefly turns to Matsu who had a look of confusion wondering how she was unable to detect them though notices Miya glancing at her no doubt to see if she could take control of the machines and stop them.

Though before the one known as Matsu could do anything, they hear a loud cruel laughter.

 **With Demogoblin/ minutes prior:**

After going through the rift he was rewarded with the sight of a battle taking place.

" _ **Well what do we have here...**_ "

Deciding to stick around, he watched as five individuals were fighting off an entire army and winning.

So far from what he could see the purple haired woman, the one with the grey ponytail and the only male fought with a sword while the woman with the huge chest seemed to be able to control the wind.

But what of the red head.

He then sees her close her eyes saying a bunch of gibberish and then began to tell her comrades all of the enemies locations.

" _ **What did Goblin call those things…satellites- could she be able to control technology?**_ "

He then witnessed something that truly made him grin, the woman with purple hair had then unleashed her attack and destroyed the ship that was far away all the while he could hear the cries of pain and suffering from those on the destroyed ship.

' _ **I like her**_ '

Suddenly twelve machines appear from their left landing right in front of them while at the same time as he briefly turns back he could see another ship that was much bigger than the others heading their way. He then turns back to the group.

' _ **How were those machines able to avoid her detection?**_ ' The Demogoblin thought, honestly confused.

"If you so much as move a muscle we will open fire on your ship and destroy it."

Hearing the one in the machine say that made him frown, seeing as they were now resorting to cowardly tactics.

" _ **I think it's time I reveal myself.**_ "

He then makes his way towards them while releasing a sinister laugh.

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone hearing a laugh turn towards the sky only to see some sort of flaming projectile heading towards the machines and once it impacts the closest one it detonates creating a large explosion taking out two other machines in the process.

The explosion itself had knocked the five Sekirei back while it staggered the other nine surviving machines.

" _ **Finally, I get to kill something!**_ "

Demogoblin then throws a few razor bats at two of the robots, hitting them in specific spots having them spark a little bit and then blowing up leaving only seven machines.

Not letting up he then conjures up a few pumpkin bombs and tosses them at the other machines while they were still disoriented, blowing them up while enjoying hearing their screams until there was three left.

 **Sekirei POV:**

As this was happening the five Sekirei regain their bearings and get back up only to see three machines left and something else.

In front of them was a tall demonic looking creature with a tattered robe that's dark blue on the outside and red on the inside while his clothes consisted of a blue colored armor with a demonic faced orange belt.

It then briefly turns to them only to be frightened by what they see.

It had a pale yellow demonic face with red slitted eyes while its mouth was open showing razor sharp teeth with a long red tongue.

They also noticed it was standing on some sort of flying creature made of fire with the front having the face of a demonic creature.

" _ **I must say, I am impressed by what I've seen. For a bunch of flesh bags you're actually very powerful.**_ " He tells them while turning back to the last three robots.

The Sekirei then see two of the robots shoot a few electric cables intending to electrocute the demonic creature to death only for said creature to grab a hold of the cables and redirect the electric current back towards the robots shocking them in the process while laughing out loud like a lunatic finding the current situation humorous while seconds later unsurprisingly both robots explode.

Not even giving the last robot a chance, a fiery cable comes out of the flying creature and latches onto one of the robot's legs with the creature in front of them grabbing the cable, and with surprising strength, pulls the robot up until the human inside the machine and the creature are face to face.

They see the creature punch the glass protecting the human shattering it until it revealed the soldier inside.

" _ **Tell me, why are you attacking those five?**_ "

"We were ordered to kill them since they were guarding the ship we were ordered to capture." They hear the soldier tell him making them scowl.

" _ **One last question, where is Oscorp located?**_ " They hear the creature ask confusing them.

'Who or what is Oscorp?' Was the thought of the five Sekirei. They are then brought back to reality when the man in the robot answers "New York ", followed by hearing the creature chuckle as if liking the answer.

 **Normal POV:**

' _ **So he's still in the same place then, excellent...**_ '

Judging by these robots Norman had yet to create the glider which would then be followed by the goblin suit.

' _ **I wonder if I should take over Oscorp or better yet kill the Kingpin?**_ ' He thinks to himself.

As the Demogoblin was thinking of his next move, the other five were approaching him.

As the five were approaching him with caution they couldn't help but be shocked at the brutality of the creature before them. Even though they themselves killed many humans today it was all to protect their unborn brothers and sisters.

This creature however just came out of nowhere and attacked their enemy for no apparent reason.

As they were about to reach the creature, the one known as Karasuba was looking at the creature with a look of excitement and bloodlust not noticing her small blush.

Seeing the creature before her killing those soldiers without mercy made her heart flutter in excitement and she couldn't wait to fight it.

The Demogoblin then takes notice of the five approaching him and turns to face them while still holding on to the robot with the terrified soldier inside with one hand.

He then sees the purple haired woman point her sword at him.

"Who are you?" Asked the purple haired woman who seemed to be the leader of the five.

Hearing this he let's go of the robot having it fall to the ground while giving a mock bow.

" _ **I am Demogoblin!**_ " He says while raising his head showing him grinning.

He then dispels the glider and lands a few feet from them.

"Why did you help us?"

Seeing the redhead was the one who asked the question, he then turns to her.

" _ **To be honest, I didn't. I just saw you killing people and decided I wanted to join in on the fun.**_ " He answers while chuckling.

Suddenly he sees the woman with the silver pony tail attack him only to surprise her by catching her sword with his clawed hand.

Karasuba seeing her attacked blocked can only look at the Demogoblin with wide eyes.

It wasn't just her that was shocked, it was also her teammates knowing that Karasuba was no pushover in power especially when it came to her skill with a sword and yet the Demogoblin caught her sword with one hand like it was nothing.

" _ **What is your name, girl?**_ " He asks while still grinning.

Karasuba seeing his grin can't help but grin herself seeing he would prove to be a true challenge for her.

"My name is Karasuba, Sekirei number 04." She answers while trying to use her strength to cut through his skin and push him back but is unable to.

*Groan*

Hearing the man in the robot groaning in pain he then conjures a pumpkin bomb with his free hand while inwardly chuckling at her look of amazement.

" _ **I can see it in your eyes. You want to fight me and I'm more than happy to oblige. But first…**_ "

Demogoblin then tosses the pumpkin bomb behind him without looking back and as if given an unspoken command as soon as the bomb exploded, killing the man in the robot he then snaps her sword with his clawed hand and then kicks her in the stomach having her fly back a little bit and tumbling into the ground a few feet away from him.

The Demogoblin then gestures with his hand towards the others.

" _ **Well? What are you waiting for!**_ "

Taking that as their queue, Miya is the first to move towards him followed by Mutsu with swords at the ready.

To counter this the Demogoblin conjures some flames in his hands and shoots two large streams of fire towards the two catching the silver haired male off guard, barely dodging to the side and falling to the ground having not expected that while the purple haired woman jumps in the air avoiding the flames and points her sword downwards with the intention to impale him.

As this was happening he spots the woman with the large bust using some sort of wind technique and having no other choice having seen what she can do he calls off the flames and conjures a few pumpkin bombs and throws them all around him and having his eyes glow the bombs detonate having the force of the explosion blow the purple haired woman away while catching the busty woman off guard long enough to throw another of his bombs at both her and the redhead seeing as the redhead was ready to do something to take him out.

Kazehana having not expected those explosions was about to check on Miya when she suddenly spots a flaming pumpkin on the floor next to her.

"Wha-"

The pumpkin then explodes releasing a green gas and before she could use her power over the wind to get rid of the green gas she falls unconscious. Though she wasn't the only one since the redhead had also experienced the same thing.

" _ **Two down, three to go**_ "

Mutsu, hearing this gets back up and uses " _ **Hasaiten"**_ to finish him off only for said demon to jump in the air and landing on the fiery creature that had appeared once more.

Demogoblin then conjures a smoke bomb and tosses it at the male having it go off unleashing the smoke in the form of a wraith and engulfing him whole, temporarily blinding him while he quickly heads towards him.

Mutsu unable to breathe properly or see anything decided to run forward to get out of the smoke as quickly as possible only to see the creature standing before him and before he could react the demon punches him in the gut with surprising strength knocking him out.

" _ **Only two remain.**_ "

Miya can only look on in rage and delight seeing her along with her fellow Sekirei were being easily defeated by the one known as Demogoblin.

Rage for she was the pillar of the Sekirei and yet she was easily being defeated and delight for she never thought she would find someone who could stand toe to toe with her.

Miya then glances to the side and sees karasuba holding her stomach in pain while holding her broken sword with a bloodthirsty grin.

 **On top of a cliff near the ship:**

"How could that creature take on all five Sekirei?"

The one who said this was a woman with black hair and grey eyes wearing a black top, trousers and a white coat.

This was Takami Sahashi.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had witnessed these five destroy an army and yet this Demogoblin who came out of the sky was easily countering and defeating them.

"This Demogoblin truly is something" said an excited voice.

Takami then turns towards Minaka with an incredulous look.

Minaka is a man with tall and spiky black hair and wore a kamen-rider outfit.

"Look at him, he truly lives up to his name."

Takami shaking her head at his stupidity turns back to the "fight" while inwardly noting that he hadn't killed any of them like he did with the soldiers.

'I wonder why he hasn't killed them...'

 **Back with the Demogoblin and the other Sekirei:**

" _ **I admire your courage Karasuba for wanting to continue to fight me even though you no longer have a sword**_ " said the Demogoblin while turning to the other woman " _ **As for you, I am impressed that you've managed to dodge my attacks so far.**_ "

Miya hearing his praise can't help but blush a little while feeling her heart beat a little faster surprising her.

" _ **I never did get your name...**_ "

Miya hearing this decides to tell him.

"I am Miya, Sekirei number 01."

" _ **Now that the introductions are out of the way why don't we continue this fight.**_ " He tells them seeing them nod with a look of excitement.

Wanting to make the first move, Demogoblin conjures some razor bats and throws them at them seeing them both dodge to the side.

Having his eyes glow he then summons the glider and sends it towards Karasuba with the mouth of the glider opening up revealing two blades made of fire while he himself sped towards Miya claws ready to bring her down.

Training for an extra two years in Otherplace paid off because he created new attacks for the glider, and unfortunately for Karasuba it turned out that the glider could now shoot pumpkin bombs.

As this was happening Miya was upon him slashing her sword everywhere she saw an "opening" only for him to counter with his claws or a kick.

' _ **Maybe I should let her hit me on purpose just so she could see how hard my skin really is...**_ '

After a few minutes it became apparent that the two were getting tired.

Miya who despite him holding back was unable to fully block all his attacks and was beginning to slow down with him scoring direct hits but ensuring he didn't severely wound her, having parts of her clothing being torn with his claws while Karasuba herself was unable to dodge all of his bombs wounding her a bit while ruining her clothing as well to the point she was nearly nude and being a male he couldn't help but look.

" _ **Well it's been fun but I should end this now.**_ "

Miya then sees his red eyes glow once more and briefly looking at the flaming creature attacking Karasuba it once again releases a few of those pumpkin shaped bombs, though unlike the other ones, these released some sort of green gas, the same gas that took down Kazehana and Matsu.

Not soon after Karasuba had fallen.

" _ **And now only one remains.**_ "

Miya on her part couldn't stop blushing. This demon truly was her better, strength and all and to make things more interesting she was reacting to it.

But reacting to a demon? Her destined one who she had doubted even existed because she was too powerful turned out to be a demon. Though something was telling her that there was more to the demon than meets the eye and that everything would work out in the end.

As the fight continued Miya was no longer able to keep up with the demon's aggressive attacks and soon her sword was broken by it's claws and before she could do anything he then grabs her by the neck with one hand and lifts her up.

 **With the others:**

Takami seeing the creature defeat all the Sekirei and lift up Miya with one hand was about to run to try and help her but was stopped by Minaka.

"Wait." He responds.

"What are you doing Minaka, we have to help her!" She yells

"Even if you go down there what do you expect to do Takami? Miya and the others who are much more powerful than us have lost to that creature so what makes you think you'll fare any better?" He says in a serious tone but then his face turns to one of excitement.

"When we first discovered the Sekirei I thought we discovered something truly divine but out of nowhere this Demogoblin appears and takes the pillar of the Sekirei race and the other four down like nothing."

This was the first sign of Minaka's madness.

"I can already tell this Demogoblin will change everything while making things more interesting" he says ignoring Takami looking at him as if he lost it.

" _ **I could kill you right now, ALL of you but I won't**_ "

Hearing that Takami turns back to the creature below.

 **With Demogoblin:**

" _ **I could kill you right now, ALL of you but I won't.**_ " He tells Miya letting her go and having her fall on her rear.

" _ **I came here to start a new life and even though I love killing, I don't kill those that are innocent.**_ " He says while briefly turning back to normal surprising her while unknown to him she was beyond happy he could turn "human".

She could no longer control her reaction. This Demon/man had defeated her with ease. Oh yes he would be hers.

"I know why you killed all these humans and I respect that-" he continued on but was unable to finish.

He is then caught off guard when the purple goddess suddenly gets up and throws herself at him like a horny woman wrapping her legs around him and crashes her lips onto his while he instinctively grabbed her by her ass to hold her in place.

He then sees a bright light coming from her back revealing some sort of wings while taking note that some of his power was being drained and going into her while at the same time his power was being replenished and increasing and soon enough the wings disappeared.

"I Miya Sekirei number 01 is now in your care my Ashikabi. May I crush all who oppose my Ashikabi and his goals" he hears her say while he is still trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly they hear multiple shots hitting the ground barely missing them reminding the Demogoblin of the ship he saw earlier.

"I forgot about that ship" he says chuckling while letting her go having her land on her feet.

"I don't know what just happened but right now I have to deal with that ship" he tells her.

She was about to tell him that she would take care of it but then she remembered he destroyed her sword.

He then summons the glider and gets on when she suddenly says something that gets his attention.

"Please be careful Ashikabi-sama"

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the word she called him and the tone she used which was filled with worry and concern.

He then hears missiles being launched and quickly gets to work.

Miya seeing him leave then turns towards her fellow Sekirei and goes to help them.

 **With Demogoblin:**

"Do you worthless sacks of flesh really believe you're weapons can harm me?" he says followed by a loud evil laughter.

The moment the missiles got in range he stopped and tilted the glider up a bit and released a stream of fire burning the missiles into nothing.

"Human weapons vs Hellfire, I wonder who will win" he says sarcastically.

He then sees two missiles moving past him.

Turning around he then moves his hand forward having the glider release two missiles of his own impacting the enemy missiles and destroying them.

"A huge amount of deaths, a kiss from a purple goddess and a huge amount of explosions. What a great day"

He then sees the ship point it's guns at him.

"I must admit, you humans have some balls to keep attacking me but it's thanks to your idiocy that I get to kill more of you"

He then starts to fly around the ship dodging the gunfire while simultaneously conjuring and throwing pumpkin bombs at the ship like a madman causing a massive amount of damage while enjoying the sound of people dying all the while laughing about it.

Minutes later he can't help but look at the sinking ship in disappointment seeing as his fun was now over.

"Well that was fun while it lasted."

Remembering the kiss from the purple haired goddess and what seemed to be wings appearing from her back he then makes his way back to find out what that meant since he couldn't help but wonder why he felt "Attached".

 **With the others:**

After the Demogoblin had left, Takami and Minaka had rejoined Miya to awaken the Sekirei all the while they still couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Miya, the strongest of the Sekirei was just winged.

"Ugh what happened?" Karasuba asked getting up from the ground while feeling light headed. The last thing she remembered was trying to dodge the flaming creature and it's bombs before being surrounded in a green gas and passing out.

"Was it all a dream?" asked Kazehana who like Karasuba was also feeling light headed.

As for Matsu and Mutsu they were both sitting on the ground with Mutsu still holding his stomach in pain.

 **Normal POV:**

"I can assure you it was no dream"

Hearing the familiar voice but sounding less evil they all look up and see the Demogoblin looking down at them though they notice he no longer had the demonic features, in fact he looked human.

They wanted to see his face but all they could see was his mouth since the rest of his face was being overshadowed by the blue pointy hood.

The flaming creature then disappears having him fall and land on his feet.

Before anyone could say anything they see Miya walk towards him and then to everyone's shock she stands right beside him and takes a hold of his arm surprising even him.

Though her next words shocked the Sekirei.

"Did you have fun Ashikabi-sama"

Hearing those words coming from their pillar they can't help but have their jaws drop to the ground.

Demogoblin then turns to her.

"You keep calling me Ashikabi-sama, why is that?"

Hearing his question she then let's go of his arm and grabs his hand and places it on her heart making him blush a little.

"It means you are my destined one and when we kissed I emerged bonding us forever."

"Wait, bonding?" he asks sounding familiar to what he was feeling.

Nodding she then looks at him with a loving smile.

"It means we are married"

Unsurprisingly his eyes widen in surprise at what he was told.

"WHAT!"

And that's it.

As I am still writing a new chapter for my first story, for those who have read it I began to think. What would've happened if he never encountered Tsunami? Since he never met Tsunami then he has no reason to stay in the Elemental Nations. So what if he decided to go somewhere else, in this case an alternate world were the original Demogoblin came from and then I thought why not put the Sekirei in that same world.

Every story I've read is about Naruto being the new Juubi or a sage going to the Sekirei world and then winging Sekirei and then planning to take down Minaka and that's it.

So I figured why not use my Demogoblin Naruto and have him go to the world were the Sekirei are at while at the same time that same world is also the Marvel world.

Just imagine all the possibilities like Higa seeing as his hired Ashikabi are all failing to do their jobs, he is then forced to hire someone more competent from another place like let's say the villain Shocker or Hobgoblin.

How would all the Ashikabi and Sekirei deal with people like that running around the city.

So please review and let me know what you think.

Harem:

Miya

Matsu

Kazehana

Karasuba

Takami

Yume

For now but of course more will be added.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Demogoblin V2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or marvel

Beta:Gogeta444, Thanks again for your help.

Chapter 2

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Demogoblin Speaking"

'Demogoblin thought'

 **Kamikura Island:**

Moments ago the Demogoblin aka Naruto just received one of the biggest shocks of his life.

"Did you just say that we are married?"

Miya nodded in confirmation

Miya then saw Demogoblin looking down for a second while chuckling lowly only for him to suddenly look up at the sky and start laughing out loud while putting a hand on his head.

"I have a wife now!" Demogoblin spoke in disbelief.

After a few more seconds of laughing he finally calms down.

"I can just picture my mentor laughing his ass off right now" he spoke while imagining his bastard of a mentor doing just that.

"I came here to start a new life and not even an hour in this world and already I am married." He said chuckling afterwards but continues on "Unexpected but welcomed none the less." He finished with a smile.

Hearing her Ashikabi accepting her in his life, Miya then gently puts her hands on his face having him look back down at her and then pulled his face down a little, kissing him right on the lips with him deepening the kiss while grabbing her by her hips and pulling her even closer to him, having her wings appear once more with neither of them noticing her purple wings had a dark red tint to them.

After a few minutes they both ended the kiss to regain their breath ignoring the squeal coming from the big breasted Sekirei.

Miya then laid her head on her Ashikabi's chest and closed her eyes in happiness having never thought that she would ever have an Ashikabi in the first place since arriving in this world.

She had resigned herself to her fate, thinking that she would never have her destined one seeing as she was too powerful to ever be winged, yet she was proven wrong when this man before her appeared out of nowhere and winged her and she was very grateful for that.

"Love, it's the power of Love" exclaimed Kazehana with hearts in her eyes having just witnessed the romantic scene in front of her.

Karasuba hearing Kazehana spout about love can't help but scoff while looking at the pathetic display of affection given by their pillar who was supposed to be a ruthless killing machine.

Though she then blushed remembering how he quite literally "tamed" her as well.

Though looking at them kiss made her chest hurt for some reason.

Matsu, who was standing beside Mutsu, was thinking something perverted seeing as her glasses were fogged up and was about to say something but was interrupted by Minaka.

 **Moments earlier with Minaka and Takami:**

Minaka along with Takami were watching the interaction between the Sekirei pillar and the Demogoblin from a safe distance standing next to a giggling Matsu and a slightly terrified Mutsu who was still clutching his stomach in pain, being somewhat apprehensive from approaching the Demonic looking man… Well at least Takami was. Minaka however was just seconds away from running up to Demogoblin and start asking him questions.

The only reason he hadn't approached the demon yet was because his gut kept telling him to stay the hell away from him.

Ignoring his gut feeling he began to run towards the Demogoblin to sate his curiosity, unknowingly interrupting the red haired sekirei.

"Demogoblin, that was a-"

Minaka never got to finish what he was about to say because as soon as he spoke, Demogoblin had turned to him and tossed one of those pumpkin shaped bombs at him releasing a green smoke and instantly rendering him unconscious, having him fall face first into the ground.

 **With Demogoblin and Miya:**

When Demogoblin saw someone running towards him he conjured up a knockout pumpkin bomb and tossed it at the man, releasing the green gas and knocking him out while Miya reluctantly let go of her Ashikabi and turned towards the now unconscious Minaka with an impassive face with eyes that told everyone that she was very irritated at Minaka for interrupting her intimate moment with her Ashikabi.

"Who is this trash?" he asked Miya while conjuring some fire in his hands ready to burn the man alive. There was something about this man that was setting him off, warning him that he would be a problem in the future.

"Wait. Please don't kill him!"

Turning to the side he sees a woman with short black hair running towards him until she was standing right next to the unconscious man.

"Please don't kill him, he means you no harm. His name is Minaka and he is a friend of mine" she answered though Demogoblin was still not convinced in letting him live.

Miya feeling through her bond that her Ashikabi was still going to kill him decides to speak up.

"Ashikabi-sama" Demogoblin then turned towards Miya, as she continued "You can trust her"

Looking at Miya and then back towards the other woman he nods calling off his flames.

After that little incident being resolved, the rest of the group then begins to gather around him seeing as he is not going to harm them.

Seeing as they have all gathered around him, Naruto decided to find out if things were the same as it was for the past Demogoblin, but first he needed to know where he was at the moment.

"Tell me, where are we exactly?"

He then pulled down his hood to get some air making all five women blush at his looks but they answered his question nonetheless.

"You are on an island called Kamikura, near Japan" the woman with the short black hair answered.

'Japan huh, I'm a long ways from New York'

Glancing behind him he sees that one of the machines he destroyed earlier had a small part of it's body still intact.

'I wonder'

Fully turning around and making his way towards the machine with the others in tow while leaving the unconscious Minaka on the ground he then stopped in front of the machine. Getting down on one knee and cleaning some soot from the side of it revealed the name Oscorp along with a five digit number.

'Is this attack Norman's own doing or does he already work for the Kingpin?' Naruto thought to himself while wondering why they were here to begin with or for that matter how did they even get here so fast.

"You know we never did get your real name since I doubt your real name is Demogoblin".

Glancing back to see who had spoken he saw it was the same woman with short black hair who had asked him to spare the unconscious fool earlier.

"I'm rather curious myself about learning your name along with the others" Demogoblin said while standing back up.

Takami seeing no harm decided to introduce herself first wanting to gain his trust, seeing as he was obviously going to be staying with them from now on, being the Ashikabi of Miya.

"My name is Takami Sahashi and I apologize again for Minaka's behavior, he has been acting a little odd lately"

'So that's the fool's name'

"Takami"

"That's a beautiful name" he said out loud making her blush a bit.

Wanting to get comfortable seeing as this might take a while, Naruto conjured up his glider once more and sat on top of it with one leg hanging loosely in the air, all the while getting curious looks from the others, wondering why he wasn't getting burned.

Looking at their looks he decided to elaborate.

"These flames are an extension of me, meaning that they won't harm me, nor will they harm those I don't want to be harmed" he answered seeing them nod.

As Demogoblin was sitting on the flying creature in a relaxed state Miya decided to stand right beside him, once more trusting her Ashikabi's words and continues where they left off.

"As you already know I am Miya, Sekirei number 01 and the Sekirei pillar" she told him with a smile.

Once again he was getting that strange feeling, a warm feeling filled with love and adoration and right away he could tell that it was not coming from him, meaning it was coming from his wife, Miya.

'Does this mean I can feel her emotions and vice versa?'

Looking at her and seeing she is just standing next to him while he is sitting down makes him frown. How odd, he was already missing her body being next to his.

"Miya. Seeing as we are married why don't you sit next to me" he told her making her smile and nod in acceptance, with him pulling her up using his super strength and having her sit next to him, chuckling afterwards at the look of astonishment on her face seeing she wasn't being burned alive or even feeling remotely uncomfortable from the Hellfire glider.

After getting over her shock and wanting to save face after hearing her Ashikabi chuckling at her, Miya then motioned to the red head to continue while leaning her head on her Ashikabi's shoulder and closing her eyes, loving the warm feeling he was giving off.

"My name is Matsu, Sekirei number 02" she said while pushing her glasses up making them glint while giggling perversely, having Naruto feel a pleasant chill go down his spine.

'A female pervert…. very nice'

Next was the elegant busty woman with long black hair.

"I am the wind mistress Kazehana, Sekirei number 03" she said while smiling.

'The one with the power of wind, I will definitely keep my eye on you'

He then turned to the bloodthirsty woman with the long, light silver hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"I am Karasuba, Sekirei number 04 and I can't wait to cut you to pieces" she said with a bloodthirsty look on her face making him grin with his eyes briefly glowing red at the challenge while Miya briefly opened her eyes, looking at Karasuba with eyes that represented the darkness of the abyss for threatning her Ashikabi.

'A very violent woman, like Miya I will definitely get along with her' he thought while feeling his wife's anger at Karasuba for threatning him.

He then turned to the only other male in the group who was still conscious.

"I am Mutsu, Sekirei number 05" he said in a semi-bored tone while holding a hand on his stomach.

'I see the hit I gave you still hurts' Naruto thought while inwardly laughing at the man's pain.

"Now it's your turn" Takami said.

He can't help but chuckle seeing everyone looking at him with eager faces but decided to tell them nonetheless.

"As you already know by now, I go by the name Demogoblin. However that is just my other name. My real name is Naruto" he told them while keeping out the Uzumaki and Namikaze names seeing as he denounced such disgraceful names years ago while having a brief memory of his treatment in the past.

'Naruto'.

Miya saying the name in her head unsurprisingly liked it, though she along with the others did notice he neglected to mention his last name.

"You may all refer to me as Naruto but only you, if anyone else is present including this unconscious fool-" he said pointing at Minaka "-then you must refer to me as Demogoblin" he told them in a serious voice getting curious looks from everyone.

"Wait, why can't Minaka know your name?" Takami asked wondering why he didn't want Minaka knowing his name.

Naruto then turned to her.

"Simple, I don't trust him" he told her having her raise an eyebrow.

He then decided to explain himself.

"I have many abilities my dear, one of them is being able to easily read a person and their intentions and let's just say that man will become everyone's enemy in the near future" he told them cryptically having them all frowning at the answer but making a mental note of it nonetheless.

Deciding to change the subject Kazehana asked another question.

"How can you do all that stuff that you did?" she asked while comically emphasizing with her hands pretending to throw pumpkin bombs making him chuckle while inwardly admiring how her chest erotically bounced from her movements.

Naruto knowing what she was talking about decided to answer seeing no harm, besides for some reason he could feel he could trust everyone here even Mutsu to an extent.

Looking to make sure Minaka was unconscious, even going as far as tossing another knockout pumpkin bomb at him he then answered them.

"I can use magic"

"Magic?" they asked in unison.

"Believe it or not magic does exist" he told them while conjuring a black pumpkin bomb and then being covered in flames, transforming into his Demogoblin persona once more while further proving his point that his flames will not harm those he doesn't want to harm seeing as Miya was unharmed.

The others seeing the black pumpkin bomb can't help but feel on edge feeling there was something very different about that bomb compared to the others they had seen so far. There was something off about it.

Naruto seeing their uneasiness cancels the bomb to remove the tension.

He couldn't blame them for feeling that way about the black pumpkin bomb since that particular bomb was meant to torment the sinners and break them.

"H-How did you get this power?" Matsu asked stuttering still not used to seeing him in his demon form.

He sighed at this while returning back to normal.

"Let's just say my life was not what it should've been and because of that I was forced to evolve in order to survive, thus becoming the Demogoblin" he told them with a tone that said to drop it.

Everyone quieted down hearing his tone, being able to tell it was a sore subject for him. Naruto seeing this decided to ask his next question.

"Now that the introductions are over can anyone explain to me in detail what an Ashikabi and Sekirei are?"

Everyone then looked around to see who will tell him until Miya decided to do it, after all he was her Ashikabi and had the right to know.

She then reluctantly lifted her head from his shoulder and proceeded to tell him everything, from her race and the world they came from to how they ended up on this planet with their ship crashing on the island along with going into more detail about what an Ashikabi and Sekirei meant.

After a minute of processing everything he was told he then decided to ask more questions.

"So an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei?" Naruto asked Miya who nodded her head.

"And if they are rejected it is basically a feeling worse than death for them and you will more than likely die seeing as your abilities will become unstable and eventually kill you?" he asked again not liking that one bit, and once again saw Miya nodding.

Already he could tell their reaction was flawed but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Can they be forcefully winged?"

Hearing that question startles everyone.

"Judging by everything you told me so far, yes, they react to their destined one but you didn't say if someone else who is not their Ashikabi can still wing them. So I have to assume that this is possible which is a problem for your race considering how cruel humanity can be and I have no doubt that they will forcefully wing others the moment they find out"

"That's not right"

Everyone turns to Kazehana.

"Sekirei are meant to be with their destined ones, to live their lives in happiness, not be forcefully winged by a stranger who will more than likely treat them badly. There's a reason why we react to someone, it's because we know that they will treat us right. That and because the one who we react to needs us." Kazehana said getting wide eyes from Naruto.

'Is she saying Miya reacted to me because I need her?'

"Either way I'm sure we will think of something to prevent such a thing from happening to any future Sekirei" Naruto said.

'Now to find out more about this world'

Looking around and remembering what Miya mentioned about Sekirei reactions, he could tell that the other three female Sekirei were blushing but were hiding it well. Were they also reacting to him? And if they were, why were they not trying to get their wings?

Glancing at Miya once more who was hugging his arm tighter and remembering that she is their pillar he then came to the conclusion that they were afraid that maybe she didn't want to share.

He knew what would happen to them if they didn't get winged so he had no choice, he would need to speak to Miya.

He then turned towards Takami, wanting to deal with that later.

"You are obviously from this world right?" he asked seeing her nod

"Then tell me everything you know about this world"

Takami then proceeded to tell him along with the Sekirei about the planet they were in and how it is divided into seven continents along with the government's that ruled them.

'Just like the Goblin had described, so at least not much has changed aside from the Sekirei'

She then told them how Japan's main government branch had for some reason moved to Tokyo along with it becoming very corrupt and being more militarized the last couple of years for some mysterious reason.

'So the Japanese government is corrupted huh? Sounds like someone has them paid off and I have a sneaking suspicion of who's responsible for that'

"It sounds to me like they wouldn't be missed if something "unfortunate" were to happen to them" he spoke.

It was at this point that Naruto had formed a plan.

"Miya. How do you feel about eventually moving the entire Sekirei race to Japan?" he asked chuckling afterwards followed by a full blown sinister laugh, having a chill go down everyone's spine wondering what was going through his head.

 **A few years later/Kamikura island:**

In the middle of Kamikura island was a large building with numerous guards in black suits with guns surrounding the place. If one were to look closely at their eyes they would see their eyes glowing red.

At the highest point of the building stood a man wearing a tattered dark blue pointy robe that overshadowed his entire face revealing only his red slitted eyes. This man was known as Demogoblin or as few knew him as Naruto.

Behind him stood three of his five Sekirei/wives with the one with the silver ponytail draping herself over his shoulder while nuzzling her cheek with his.

Two of these women were the first Sekirei he had met on Kamikura Island years ago which were Miya and Karasuba.

The third one was one of the two new Sekirei that were woken earlier than expected after the incident in Tokyo years ago. Her name is Yume, number 08 dubbed as the Sekirei of fate. The one who was determined to change him.

He was staring down at nothing in particular deep in thought wondering when he should make his move on Osborne and ultimately the Kingpin so he could help the Sekirei in truly keeping them safe. It had been years since he arrived and he was more than certain that the other "villains" had begun to appear.

Years ago he had Matsu find out who was controlling Japan at the moment from the shadows and what she found out didn't surprise him one bit. Apparently the Kingpin already had his hands in various parts of the world including Japan, though it was thanks to him along with his Sekirei that it was no longer the case.

The building he was standing on was built with the money the former corrupt Japanese government had so graciously "given them" while the main buildings in Japan were still being built.

He had left Minaka, Matsu, Kazehana, and Mutsu in charge to ensure everything was going smoothly in Tokyo while keeping an eye on the new hospital Minaka had wanted to build. The only reason he had Minaka in Japan was because the fool had found a way to make more money which they would need to fully take control of Tokyo and eventually Japan, along with being able to defend it.

(And before you ask, No he did not wing Mutsu)

Minaka had achieved this by convincing them to build a hospital where they can use the Sekirei's advanced technology to cure the people of Tokyo who had un-curable diseases along with making medicine in large quantities and selling them at a cheap rate, something that would normally be impossible to do. His plan had worked and it was because of this they were able to get more money.

It didn't take long for the place to get packed, many even coming from other parts of the world seeing as some people who were known to have an incurable disease were suddenly healed, unknowingly building a reputation of sorts. It also meant that they will gain unwanted attention.

He really didn't want to use the Sekirei's technology because he knew Minaka would eventually do something stupid with it, especially with the Jinki having him go mad with power but he knew it had to be done… for now. Though unfortunately for Minaka he had taken more than half of the Jinki for himself, further ensuring that Minaka was kept in check.

If Minaka thought he had free reign of doing as he pleased then he was sadly mistaken.

Aside from having his Sekirei along with Mutsu keeping an eye on him, he also created a "Bunshin Dibakuha: Clone Great Explosion" to watch him.

With the small hospital doing ok which he knew would eventually expand into something bigger, the main thing he was looking forward to was the creation of his soon to be headquarters that was similar to the one the Kingpin had in New York.

(The building in question is the one from Spiderman: the animated series, basically that big tower the Kingpin resides in.)

That thought alone made him smirk.

 **Flashback/ days later after arriving on Kamikura Island:**

He had come up with a plan to get rid of the current government branch in Tokyo so that they can take over Tokyo themselves and use it as a safe haven for the Sekirei.

Yes there was a much better way of doing things like using the Sekirei's medical technology and selling it to make money and then little by little they can begin using that money to take over Tokyo but that would take too long. Besides he wanted more than Tokyo.

And so he had decided to "evict" the current government officials in Tokyo by killing them all, while trying to keep everything of value in tact so that they can use it for themselves. Not to mention he can have Matsu steal their money as well by hacking their accounts and creating an account of their own and placing it there.

Of course when they heard his plan, they had all thought he had lost it, especially Miya who was worried that he would get himself killed only for him to laugh at that.

He had responded by telling them. "If a legion of demons couldn't kill me, what makes you think a bunch of humans could?" that had eased Miya a bit.

Having convinced the others of his insane plan, he decided to go to Tokyo with Takami so she could show him around along with showing him the exact location the government branch of Japan resided in since she knew her way around.

He also brought along Matsu, knowing her abilities were crucial for his plan.

To ensure nothing happened in his absence, he had left Miya in charge since he didn't trust Minaka, he even told her to kill him should he do something stupid, something she was all too happy to do.

He eventually needed to scout the other militarized areas where the Japanese government resided in when he eventually decided to take them over as well, but for now he needed to deal with the one in Tokyo.

He even had Matsu hack into the nearby satellite to see what kind of military equipment were lying around the military bases. As much as he loved blowing stuff up he would prefer to keep as much intact as possible.

The moment he makes his move, Matsu can meanwhile hack into their mainframe and steal all the money in that place so that they could use it for their purpose.

It had taken him and Matsu a few days to get familiar with Tokyo seeing as he was also scouting for potential places where he could build a safe haven for the Sekirei. At night Naruto would fly around in the cover of darkness to see how the military operated with Matsu shutting down some of their systems so he wouldn't be detected.

Eventually he found the perfect spot to make his move. He also saw all the wonderful toys that he will certainly use on his enemies once this place was his.

When the day of his attack finally arrived, he had Takami and Matsu go to their temporary hideout so that Matsu could get to work on disabling everything and give him the signal to attack.

It was then he had revealed to Matsu and Takami that he had a certain control of Telepathy, allowing him to speak to others. However it only worked with those he was close with and so far Miya was the only one. Though that list soon increased seeing as…

"I was wondering when you would make your move to get your wings" Naruto spoke hearing her giggling like a mad pervert.

"Fufufu You know me well Naru-tan, I can't wait to exper…" instead of finishing Matsu once again began to giggle perversely, blushing a bright red while being in her own perverted fantasy world, having her glasses fog up and some drool escaping her lips making him smirk.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Matsu not needing to be told twice tackled Naruto having him fall on his back and kissed him hungrily with him grabbing a handful of her ass making her moan in the kiss, her wings emerged revealing her light red wings that if one looked closely enough they could see 1's and 0's along with having that same dark red tint as Miya's wings when she was winged. The Sekirei crest that appears when they are winged had also become a dark red.

After a few moments Matsu reluctantly pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting them while looking at him with a smile.

"Matsu number 02 is yours now and forever my Ashikabi, may I wreck havoc on all the technologies of the world-" her smile then turns into a perverse smirk "- and may we experiment a lot from now and forever"

Naruto hearing that last part can't help but laugh inwardly seeing as he was now bonded to not only a beautiful killing machine but a perverted red head as well.

There was no doubt that Matsu would be very crucial to his future plans, seeing as her abilities will be very useful to him when he goes after Osborne and the Kingpin.

He then kissed his horny Sekirei once more never noticing a blushing Takami giving Matsu a jealous glare.

 **Nighttime/ Government base:**

In the more upper class part of Tokyo was a very large ornate building of sorts surrounded by various smaller buildings that were being patrolled by the Japanese military. This was the place where the higher Japanese officials of the Japanese government resided, along with a large number of soldiers.

At the front gates of this heavily fortified place was a group of soldiers standing around and taking a small break.

"Why the hell do we always have to patrol this place? It's not like anyone is stupid enough to come here knowing what will happen to them"

"Look who cares. All we have to do is walk around the perimeter and we get paid and as far as I'm concerned that's easy money"

"Yeah your right, so did you hear what the boss did to that family?"

"You mean to that woman?" he answered with the group laughing afterwards.

As they were speaking about an unfortunate family that fell victim to their boss, the group failed to notice a demon in a dark blue pointy robe standing on a creature made of fire in the sky flying right above them, watching their every move.

' _Naruto-sama, everything is now offline including the weapon systems. I also hacked into their bank accounts and transferred all of the money to the one I just created_ ' Matsu spoke through telepathy that her Ashikabi had revealed he could use to an extent.

' ** _Excellent work Matsu, now leave the rest to me_** '

'Please be careful Naruto-sama'

' ** _I will_** '

Seeing as the group of soldiers hadn't moved from the same spot he decided to start his assault.

" ** _Let the fun begin_** " Demogoblin whispered with a smirk.

 **With the soldiers:**

"Well, let's get moving" One of the soldiers spoke hearing the other soldiers sigh.

" ** _HAAHAHAHAHAHAA!_** "

"What the-"

Having turned around, the last thing the group of soldiers saw was a flaming missile impacting one of their own along with blood.

*BOOM!*

 **Inside the main building:**

"What the hell was that?" one of the soldiers asked having heard the explosion

"I don't know"

"Don't just stand there, go outside and investigate" spoke the leader of the group who then activated his com link.

"All hands, we're under attack by an unknown enemy"

*Sounds of multiple explosions going off*

"What the hell is happening out there!"

Just as the soldiers inside the main building were about to go outside to face this unknown threat, the front door along with most of the wall exploded inwards having some of the soldiers fly back from the explosion killing a few, while the inside of the building was littered with dust and debris from the blast preventing them from seeing anything.

You could hear numerous people coughing while others were checking up on the downed soldiers to see if they were ok.

"Who the fuck would be stupid enough to attack us?"

It was then they heard a very sinister laughter coming from the big hole in the front of the building and as the dust settled down it revealed a demonic creature with pale yellow skin and red eyes wearing a dark blue pointy robe with it's hands behind it's back.

" ** _Your Military is quite pathetic_** " the Demon said while taking note how fancy the place looked inside along with the expensive paintings decorating the walls. And this was supposed to be a government building. Yeah right.

He can already see this place being used as a starting foundation to build an even bigger place, perhaps he should build a large tower just like the Kingpin to keep an eye on the world.

"W-Who the hell are you?"

Turning towards the one who spoke while hearing multiple screams along with explosions from outside knowing it's his glider's doing, he then noticed he was surrounded by a large group with guns.

Inwardly smirking at the carnage that's about to transpire, he then gives them a mock bow.

" ** _Where are my manners, I am Demogoblin-_** "

He then lifted his head revealing razor sharp teeth and a long red tongue while conjuring quite a few razor bats behind him.

" ** _-And your all going to die!_** "

That was the last thing they heard before utter chaos was unleashed. It wasn't long till the only sound that could be heard were numerous screams of agony and explosions followed by a very sinister laugh.

 **Flashback End:**

What a glorious slaughter that was.

In the end it all worked out for them. They now have control of all the money that Matsu had taken from the corrupt government that resided in Tokyo and with it they were able to add even more additions to the already existing building on the island where they currently resided.

In the meantime the new massive building in Tokyo that they were building to move all the unborn Sekirei was being built along with his own tower that was going to be a replica of Kingpins tower/hideout in New York, however his tower will be in the middle of the city overlooking everything.

At one point he had Matsu hack into the small military bases across Japan and downloading a program that she created without being detected to get them ready for when they finally had the resources to fully take them over as his own.

It will be a while till everything comes together but he can wait. First he needs to find people he can trust in running the key parts of Japan under his orders and secondly he needs to get rid of his eventual threats.

Basically if all goes according to plan then Naruto was going to become the Kingpin of Japan, who will have everything under his control with the people of Japan none the wiser, including Minaka.

The money he would be making once his tower was built once the Kingpin was dead along with the obvious expansion of the small hospital that Minaka was currently in charge of, will eventually be used to massively improve Japan to the point it can become a true superpower of the world. And when that happens the Sekirei race will no longer have to fear the rest of the world once released. No one will be able to set a foot in Japan without him knowing it and for those who will try something, they will never be seen again.

For now they will have to make do with what they have. They now even had their own guards on both the island and their new soon to be city. Most of these guards were former soldiers who he had sparred when he attacked the main government building having sensed that they weren't corrupt, they were just trying to make a living and because of that he not only sparred their lives but he had offered them to work for him. It was basically a work for me or die situation, which they had accepted the former.

The others however were some demons from Otherplace who he had summoned to guard the Sekirei while posing as humans. They obeyed him without question.

Aside from that they even got a new doctor/Scientist that Takami had recommended from when she was in the university.

Naruto didn't like the new guy much since he kept trying to convince him along with his Sekirei that there wasn't always a need for violence, and that you should always show kindness to others along with changing the way they are with a bunch of other crap.

It was this thought process that had earned Takehito the nickname "wimp".

Naruto of course had responded saying that it was all a bunch of utter-nonsense as there was no need to change the way they are, that you should just be yourself and if anyone says otherwise then fuck them.

For some reason his declaration had made Miya smile.

He then heard multiple footsteps moving in haste.

"So that's what their after" Naruto spoke.

Looking down along with his Sekirei, they notice a group of heavily armed soldiers wearing camouflaged black armor running away with a newborn infant in one of the soldiers arms whom they all recognized as Musubi.

These were definitely mercenaries.

Musubi, number 88 was the other Sekirei who like Yume had to be awoken prematurely. For some reason the tank that held Yume had begun to malfunction resulting in having to accelerate the process to save her life.

He had assumed it was just a malfunction until nearly a month later, after Yume's awakening yet another tank began to "malfunction" as well having them repeat the process and then finding out that the little ones name was Musubi, who even though they had decided to not fully accelerate the process keeping her as an infant so she could fully grow on her own, they could tell that she shared a striking resemblance to Yume.

This was no coincidence but he paid it no mind.

Looking at the group taking the infant, in all honesty Naruto had sensed them before-hand and had informed his Sekirei but ordered them to not make a move, wanting to know what they were after.

Now he knew.

"Naruto-sama"

Glancing back he can see the worry in Yume's eyes along with the others even though they hid it better.

"Rest assured Yume, she won't be harmed, I promise" he assured her seeing her smile while inwardly making a note to keep one of them alive and have him "get away" so he could follow him and see where he goes.

"Miya, Karasuba, Yume. I'm going to use my lightning to paralyze the one with the kid and then I'll drop a few smoke bombs from the sky, that way Yume can retrieve the kid and take her to Takami while you two cover her. After the kid is secured I want you to kill all but one" he said getting nods while transforming into Demogoblin.

"Why are we sparring one of them?" Karasuba questioned not liking to let anyone live.

" ** _Simple, he's going to lead me to the location where he came from and hopefully I'll get to find out who keeps sending these damn mercs_** "

This wasn't the first time someone had infiltrated the island but it was the first time he allowed them to enter the building wanting to see what they were after. He should've known.

 **With the soldiers:**

"I can't believe how easy that was" one of the soldiers spoke.

"Indeed, it would seem the rumors of the five individuals along with a flying demon guarding this island were all fake"

As the soldiers were bickering, the one with the infant couldn't help but feel like everything so far had been way too easy, almost as if they had fallen into a trap of sorts.

Looking up ahead he saw the rest of the soldiers covering them just in case they were being followed.

"We're almost to the boat" one of his comrades spoke

'We're almost there, good. The sooner we get this job done the better'

"Is any-AAAAH!"

 **With Demogoblin:**

" ** _So many corpses, I hope you enjoy yourselves girls_** "

Demogoblin then shot one of his lightning bolts at the man with the infant shocking him in the process and alerting the others, having him fall on his back paralyzed while at the same time he threw a few smoke bombs so that his Sekirei could make their move.

 **Normal POV:**

As Yume dashed in the smoke and retrieved the girl, Miya and Karasuba had begun their slaughter, careful to avoid striking their fellow sister Yume.

After Musubi was secured Yume had then left to get Musubi to Takami so that she could look her over for any kind of injuries, leaving both girls to have their fun uninterrupted.

"Naru-chan really knows how to treat a girl, right Miya?" Karasuba spoke with a blood thirsty smile as she cut down the soldiers mercilessly.

"Ara, Naru-kun deserves a reward after this" Miya answered with a "smile" of her own while working in tandem with Karasuba, both being careful in avoiding the temporarily paralyzed soldier since their Ashikabi wanted one of them to be spared.

Not even a minute into the fight and all but one of the soldiers were dead.

After a few moments the lone soldier was once again able to move and saw that the smoke had cleared. The soldier looked around only to see a bunch of body parts on the floor he recognized had once been his comrades along with the fact that the infant he was carrying was now gone.

'The stories are true'

Seeing as whoever attacked them was nowhere to be found he decided to cut his losses and return to the ship to tell the man who was waiting for him that they had failed in their mission. He was not looking forward to that.

Getting up the man then starting making his way towards the shoreline.

 **With Demogoblin:**

Seeing as the man was heading towards the shoreline, he began to follow him in the air and after a few minutes had passed he then spotted a small black boat.

Looking towards the ocean he also takes note of the large black ship far back that was similar to the one he destroyed when he first arrived in this world.

' ** _How the hell did Matsu or the satellites not detect that?_** '

Seeing the man get on the boat and heading towards the ship he waits "patiently" for him to get to the ship until the soldier was finally on the ship and made his way inside.

At that moment he quietly landed on the ship while cancelling the glider and carefully followed the soldier, sticking to the shadows, wanting to see if he could find out any useful information.

After a minute or so he began to hear two people talking.

"What the- what the hell happened to you and where are the others?" spoke a man who looked to be in his forties wearing a white lab coat.

"They're all dead, we were caught off guard when someone threw a couple smoke bombs and next thing I knew my team along with the others were slaughtered, a-"

"Where is the infant?" the scientist asked in an impatient tone

"We lost her, whoever attacked us took her back"

"You fool! Do you have any idea what Kingpin will do when he finds out that-"

"When I find out what?" spoke a large bald man wearing a white suit from the big monitor in the room that just turned on by itself.

"K-Kingpin"

"Gentlemen, I assume you have the infant?" Kingpin asked with his fingers intertwined in front of him.

"Well you see-"

"We lost her sir" the lone soldier answered

"You failed to accomplish your task"

Neither the soldier nor the doctor could look Kingpin in the eyes, both afraid knowing that those who fail him are never heard from again.

As the three were speaking, hidden in the shadows was Demogoblin who was listening in on everything.

' ** _Kingpin? Why was he after the infant? Does he somehow know about the Sekirei?_** ' Demogoblin thought to himself.

"I do not tolerate failure. And you know what happens to those who fail me." Kingpin spoke before the transmission ended.

Silence ensued for a few moments before the scientist spoke.

"We need to get the hell out of here before the Kingpin finds us and has us killed"

Hearing no reply, the scientist turns to the soldier only to see him fall to the ground with a gaping hole in his back.

" ** _The Kingpin is the least of your worries_** " spoke a voice coming from the shadows who then moved closer to the scientist revealing himself to him along with a bloody clawed hand.

"What-aarrrgh!" he couldn't finish seeing as the creature had grabbed him by the neck.

Demogoblin then lifted the doctor up.

" ** _You are going to tell me why the kingpin wanted the little girl or else I'll make you feel the worst pain imaginable_** " the Goblin said who then started chuckling in a very sinister way while his eyes glowed a darker red, scaring the hell out of the scientist.

Well that's it.

Well not much happened. I basically focused on getting Shinto Teito ready along with the rest of Japan under Naruto's eventual control kind of like how the Kingpin runs the criminal Underworld across the world from his tower.

Also yes I will eventually reveal how he winged Kazehana, Karasuba and Yume.

So let me know what you think.

One thing I will assure you, the Thunder Twins will be with Naruto, fuck Seo.


End file.
